Modern Local Area Networking (LAN) is generally accomplished by extensive runs of multiple parallel cables to multiple connections and devices at each work site. This is in addition to voice telephone, FAX, and device power cabling. In a large number of work sites, each electronic device connected to the LAN requires its own network cabling. When LAN infrastructures require change, it is very costly to move or add network cabling to support connected devices.
The current state of the art for implementing data multiplexing and Firewall technology, on a per user basis, is centered around providing the capability in a centralized head end data switch or router or by distributing these functions to the end user's location by placing a box level data concentrator switch and security equipment, whether hardware firewall, access control or hardware encryption device, next to the computing equipment that is to be connected to a data LAN.
An intelligent device (e.g., an intelligent data concentrator) for coupling a plurality of electronic devices to a network has been proposed. Typically this intelligent device resides in a wall, is communicatively coupled to the network via cables, and satisfies the need for reliably multiplexing voice, data, FAX and power lines in order to reduce the cost of installation and infrastructure change in a LAN. The intelligent data concentrator also may provide intelligence for aiding in the management of connected networks. A plurality of client devices may be communicatively coupled to the network by plugging into this single intelligent data concentrator.
However, situations may arise wherein it may be difficult or troublesome to connect a plurality of client devices to the aforementioned intelligent device. For example, in the instance where a relatively large number of client devices are being employed in one room, e.g., around a conference table in a conference room, the number of wires may interfere with people moving about the room. Furthermore, the intelligent device may not provide for ease of movement about a room when a number of devices are wired into the device for accessing a network.
There may be instances in which a wall mounted intelligent device may not be easily accessible due to placement of furniture or other equipment. In such instances, a device that may be easily moved to a more convenient location, such as a portable intelligent device, might be desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing an intelligent data device that may be easily moved and that will allow multiple client devices access to one or more networks within a single room, at the same time allowing for ease of movement about the room.